Tactics
Tactics There are a variety of different tactics and movements with codenames. This ranges from movements with falcons for FoxTrot all the way to launch a side-flank with Alpha. There's lots so just check them out below. There are also vehicle tactics even lower. Falcon Orders Squad Squadshen = rise Stand Easy = lock altitude Ease = land Right Turn = 90° turn to the right Left Turn = 90° turn to the left About Turn = 180° turn to the right Field Orders Move up = go forward Fall Back = go back Retreat = get back to base Flank Z = move up across the left Flank X = move up across the right Flank Y = move up straight forward Light Line = 3 mongooses in a line. 1 on the left, 1 on the right, 1 in the middle. Each mongoose has a driver and a gunner on the back. 6 MAN Heavy Line = 3 warthogs in a line. 1 on the left, 1 on the right, 1 in the middle. Each warthog has a driver and a turret man. Optionally you can have a person on the front seat too. 6 TO 9 MAN High Line = 3 falcons in a line. 1 on the left, 1 on the right, 1 in the middle. Each falcon has a pilot and a turret man. Optionally you can have a second turret man. 6 TO 9 MAN Convoy*** = A tactical arrangement. Get everyone on your team into a vehicle. The whole convoy then moves forward and kills whatever is enemy. Random amount of gunners. The number of the people on your team is the number of men. ??? MAN Flight Triangle = 3 falcons in a triangle. Each falcon has a pilot and a gunner (2 gunner optional.) Whoever leads the attack, pilots the front falcon. 6 TO 9 MAN Light-Land Triangle = 3 mongooses in a triangle. Each mongoose has a driver and a gunner on the back. Whoever drives the front mongoose, leads the attack. 6 MAN Heavy-Land Triangle = 3 warthogs in a triangle. Each warthog has a driver and a turret man on the back, (person in front seat is optional.) Whoever drives the front warthog, leads the attack. 6 TO 9 MAN The Wall*** = A wall of 5 scorpions in a horizontal line. Kills whatever is enemy. Whoever drives the middle scorpion is in charge of the attack. Each scorpion has a driver and optionally you can have a turret man, 5 TO 10 MAN Double Flank = 2 falcons, one flies left and the other one flies right. Both quickly fly over to the enemy base for a flank. Both falcons have a pilot and a gunner. Optionally you can have a 2nd turret man. 4 TO 6 MAN Arrowhead*** = 5 falcons in an arrowhead/half diamond shape. Whoever is piloting the front falcon leads the attack. Each falcon has a pilot and a turret man. Optionally you can have a 2nd turret man. 10 TO 15 MAN Stars mean that it's a strong attack.